Dorkim Qildarim
The Cildanian Phalanx (Cildanian: דרכים קלדרים‎, Dorkim Qildarim) was a secular nationalist political party in Cildania. It advocated the establishment of a Qedarite (OOC Semitic) nation-state spanning the Majatran continent, opposing what it saw as "Western imperialism". The Phalanx was the ruling party of Cildania between 3052 and 3100, and was the sole legal party between 3057 and 3081. History The party was founded during a period of strong instability in Cildania. Until 3051, the country had traditionally been under a two-party system with the Qildar HaMithadeshet and Liberal-Reform Party alternating in ruling Cildania. By that time, however, the government was under much public criticism as a result of numerous corruption scandals and a perceived pro-Western orientation. The Cildanian Phalanx was one of the groups that opposed the traditional Cildanian government, which was at the time ruled by the Qildar HaMithadeshet. The party was founded on the 16th May 3051, in the middle of the worst corruption scandal in Cildania's recent history, which led to the cabinet's resignation just three days later. What followed was a period of chaos and anarchy, with street fighting in every major city. The popularity of the Phalanx soared in these times, as the secular and highly disciplined movement was seen as less corrupt and better organized than the traditional elites. Their secular stance also helped increase their popular support, as in the multi-ethnic, multi-faith and highly divergent country of Cildania, pan-Qedarite nationalism allowed non-Hosians, as well as secular-minded Cildanian Patriarchals to work under one common roof. The 3052 elections thus brought a sweeping victory to the Phalanx, which gained a constitutional majority in the Senate and was thus allowed to establish the Qedarite Republic of Cildania. By ruthlessly crushing opposition, the Phalanx managed to assert its full control over Cildania. In 3077 the leader of the party and of Cildania, Baalshilek bin Shafat, died and was succeeded by his son, Hannibal bin Shafat. With this change came a liberalization of the regime and the toleration of limited opposition. Taking advantage of this, several groups began to air their grievances around 3080, but the Phalangite government refused to hear their demands, and at one point threatened to suppress them. A more successful attempt at pluralizing the Dorkim regime came in 3081, when an activist of the ruling party, Peter Jabrut, demanded governmental representation for the Cildanain left and political participation for parties other than the Phalanx. Because the party was unwilling to comply, Jabrut formed his own opposition party, taking the name of the historical Cildanian Communist Party (Surbyi Qibuzzistit Qildarit). In August 3081, the new party was finally offered official recognition and a minority role within the Cildanian government along with several cabinet positions. The Phalanx-Communist alliance was challenged by mass protests in 3089 for the resignation of the bin Shafat family. After the protests took over the capital city, Hannibal bin Shafat was forced to step down, but the party retained a central role in the government. Although the regime was liberalized and its Qedarite nationalist rhetoric was removed following the election of a Hebilean head of state, the Qedarite Republic continued to exist until 3100. The QRC was eventually brought to an end by reformist forces, and the Phalanx and its symbolism was banned. Ideology The Cildanian Phalanx had Qedarite (OOC Semitic) Nationalism and Pan-Qedarism as its official ideologies. Its central premise was that most peoples of Majatra constitute one nation bound together by common linguistic, cultural, religious, and historical heritage, the Qedarite nation. The Phalanx looked back upon the Qedarite Empire with nostalgia, and the name of the party was derived from the core of the ancient Qedarite army. The Phalangites believed that religious divisions among Qedarite peoples are sectarian and an obstacle to national unity, and as such the party was secular. One of the primary goals of the party was the end of Western influence in Majatra, seen as a "nemesis" of Qedarite strength, and the removal of those Qedarite governments considered to be dependent upon Western power, such as those of Al'badara or the Commonwealth of Beiteynu and Yishelem. Economically speaking, the Dorkim Qildarim supported a socialist system, which it saw as a necessary consequence of the quest for Qedarite unity and freedom, as only a socialist system of property and development would overcome the social and economic legacy of colonialism. Phalangite socialism was however different from most socialist movements, which tend to be atheist and internationalist. Socialism for the Dorkim stemmed from Qedarite nationalism, and it was merely a tool for national liberation. Category:Cildania